The Call of the Games
by Literature Nerd 101
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please no flames! So Callie has to read a book for her English class but what happens when she falls a sleep and dreams that she and her family are in the world of the book and the rest of its series. What will happen to Callie and Brandon in her dream and when will she wake up. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Callie's POV

Today is the day my life will change for the good, I don't know but I know it'll change. With Brandon by my side I know I'll have help I hope. We haven't talked since we got to the Capitol and did the interviews when he dropped a particular bomb that didn't have to be dropped. Before I enter the Games I think of all that led to this moment

_**1 week ago:**_

"Come on just one deer then I can leave." I say slightly whispering to myself.

"You're not going to like that." I hear a familiar voice shout and scare away my game. As I turn to see his signature red hair and cheeky smile.

"Damn you Wyatt! I was about to catch the deer." I half yell half laugh.

"Yeah, well look over there." I slightly turn my head to see a flock of birds ready to be shot with my bow. I throw a rock at the tree to scare them. As I see the birds dart up to the sky I shoot 3 and go to retrieve them and the arrow. When we walk back we begin to talk about today and its events.

"So how many times is your name in today?"

"It is in 86 times. How about you?"

"99 I had to apply for it twice more since they cut off our food." The district doesn't approve of my family with 2 moms 2 technically 3 adopted kids and 1 biological kid. They see it as wrong that Stef and Lena are married but we just ignore it.


	2. Before the Reaping

Callie's POV: While Wyatt and I were walking back we stopped by the hob and gave away some of the squirrels he caught. We keep walking and we pass the bakery where I see Brandon Foster my foster brother kissing Wyatt's sister. Talya. She's rude, mean, and frankly a bitch. I can't believe he would like someone like that. But we need the food and if that's what we have to do to eat a good meal I don't blame him. I get so lost in my thoughts about Brandon I don't notice Wyatt trying to say something. "I guess this is my stop!" He practically yells to snap me back to reality. "Listen I'll see you at the reaping." Wyatt gives me a light peck on the cheek. I notice Brandon sees this and begins to grimace but that slowly goes back to his cheeky smile when he begins to say goodbye to Talya. Brandon's POV: "So Talya you think I could score an extra piece of bread for my family" I ask with my signature sly smile. "Well let's see!" She says as she grabs my face and begins to kiss me with full force. I mean don't get me wrong but I don't feel that way about her I like someone else someone I can't have. When we release I see Callie standing outside the bakery with Wyatt, she obviously saw what just happened between us but she changes her attention back to Wyatt who then kisses her on the cheek. Even though it's not even comparable to what happened with Talya but it still hurt and I couldn't help but drop my smile hoping Callie wouldn't notice but knowing her she probably did. "Hey Talya my sister's over there with your brother, I think it's time for me to go." I say as I slowly slip away from the counter to the door but not before she gets the chance to kiss my cheek. "See you at the reaping." She says sort of seductively. As I exit the bakery I see Callie standing outside awkwardly waiting for me to be done. I see she got us a lot of game to eat while I being the brother got us a lot of bread with some persuasion. "Now that you're done with all of that lets get home so we can change in time." She says sort of playfully but is trying to hide the hurt she feels after what she just saw 


	3. The Reaping pt1

Brandon's POV: As we enter the house I smell my mom (Lena's) cooking. "Moms look what Callie and I got for us to eat!" "Great now go get ready. Then we can eat lunch and leave." As Callie goes up the stairs I turn to see Jude fiddling with his button up shirt. "Hey bud you need help getting ready?" I lean down asking him with a kind smile. He just looks in my eyes for a minute and then finally nodded. "Okay little man first you button the buttons from top to bottom. Then you pop your collar." As I tell him how to properly dress I can't help but think this is his first reaping I don't think he'll get picked though. "B! Go get ready lunch is almost done!" Mom (Stef) yells across the room. But is kind of smiling at the tender moment I just had with Jude. "Hey mom I was wondering if I could talk to Callie before the reaping you know considering our past." I ask trying to hint I want to talk to her one last time in case one of us is reaped. "By past you mean practically swooning over her your whole childhood and then finally dating her until we started to foster her and it became illegal." She answers back smartly in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah that. So can I?" I ask trying to use my best puppy dog eyes. "I guess." Yes. "But get changed first." "Okay!" I scream running into mine and Jude's room 2ft away. Line break After I finish getting changed I quickly walk into Callie's shared room with Marianna and lock the door. When I know we are alone I kiss her the first time I do so since we fostered her. It felt so liberating I almost got lost in time. But she was well aware and pushed back after she kissed back. "What was that!? I have a boyfriend, you have a girlfriend! They're brother and sister! We're brother and sister! I can't-" In cut her off with another kiss and this time she doesn't push back she runs her fingers through my hair and I place mine around her hips as we pull apart. "Listen I had to do that before the reaping and I wanted to promise you something." "Brandon I can't" I cut her off. "No you don't have to I want to. I promise if you have to go into the games I'll volunteer if I'm not already picked. Line Break Callie's POV: I can't believe he would do that for me. After lunch we head to the reaping ceremony where we get to see District 12's one and only victor, Mike Foster i.e. Brandon's father and Stef's ex-husband. The only day we get to see him is the day our lives suck the most. After all of the normal stuff about the rebellion and the video we get to the names. The only part where I pay attention. "Now as always ladies first" our escort says "and our female tribute is…Callie Jacob!" She says with a smile. Well my life just gets crappier every day. 


	4. The Reaping pt2

Brandon's POV: Well know that Callie's going in I guess it's my turn. I see her going on the stage start to listen to the escort ask her name. "Now darling what's your age and name?" "Callie Jacob and I am 16 years old." As I hear this I can't help but think about how Jude is feeling. But just as I'm thinking I hear the escort announce the boys. As I prepare to volunteer I hear something that shocks me. Something I thought that never could happen I mean his name is only in there once! "And the boy from District 12 is…. Jude Jacob." The escort says enthusiastically. From a far I can hear a faint scream coming from the adult section then I hear a sob. As I see Jude prepare to walk up I sprint to where he is and proudly proclaim. "I volunteer as tribute!" I see Callie's eyes light up from the stage and then I hear a sob coming from who I guess is Lena. I bend down and talk to Jude. "Go find Moms or Marianna and stay strong I'm sure we can ask Jesus to help you guys." Jesus is our brother who's in District 4. Long story I know but life is complicated when related to two victors. "I guess we have a volunteer! Come. Come." I walk up to the stage to see my Dad, shaken out of his disgusting drunken state of mind to stand in front of me and ask. "Why?" To be honest this is the first thing he said to me since the last time I saw him. "I have to protect her and the family. I can't let them lose her." I say with sadness and plea in my voice. "Yeah, well I can't lose you. Not this way. You don't know what it's like." For once I agree with him. I don't know what I'm doing but I know who I'm doing it for. "Dad get out of my way." I push past him and make my way to the microphone. I stand straight and tall. The escort doesn't even ask me I just state my name and age. "I'm Brandon Foster and I'm 16 years old and I'm the son of Mike and Stef Foster." "Well I bet my hat that that little boy was your younger brother Callie." "Yes." She says in the microphone in a small voice barely audible. "And do you two know each other?" I answer the question rather quickly so I can get this over with. "Yes. We're foster siblings we have 3 others including Jesus Foster formerly Gutiérrez." "Oh so you're related to 2 victors well I guess it's a family affair. Now shake hands." Callie and I do as we are told and then we both share a look her brown eyes mixing like a dark mossy storm that is ready to explode onto the nearest area. At at this time all I want to do is hug her and comfort her but I can't. As we draw our hands back the peace keepers send us to one room saying we have to share one because we have the same family. 


	5. She kissed Me

Brandon's POV:

The 1st person to enter was surprisingly toe enter was Wyatt. He looked at me with disgust and confusion. Probably on why I would volunteer and then he realize why and he looked at Callie.

"Please be safe in the Games. I don't know what I would do without you." He says with a sob caught in his throat. "And you! Mr. Foster,"

"Brandon please, Mr. Foster is my Dad." I answer sarcastically.

"I don't care! Just protect Callie for however long as you can." He coldly sort of maliciously says stepping towards me. "Remember, I'll be watching these Games so you better hold up your end the deal. Or I'll find you." As he leaves the room it sort of becomes epically awkward. Standing in silence for what seems like forever I finally break the silence.

"So, you told Wyatt about us." All I got was a slight nod from her. She opened her mouth to speak but as the sound was about to escape her lips, the door opened. It was our family. My Mom (Stef) looked so broken like her heart was being ripped out and stomped on a million times over and over. Her nice intricate bun she took the time to do on her head was now ripped out and back to being straight and unruly.

"What are we going to do? We can't lose the both of you." All I could think is don't you think we thought of that. But I decided not to voice that opinion at this time.

"Stef. We have to give this a chance they were already reaped." Mike says with an alarming anger in his voice w/ a hint of annoyance.

"You. You saved me. Why?" Jude questioned in a shy almost mouse like voice.

I knelt down to his level so I could look him in the eyes. "I made a promise to your sister that if she got reaped I'd go in with her because if she had ti die I wanted it to be in my arms. When you were reaped that gave me another reason to volunteer to protect you. If you died and I could've volunteered I don't know what I would do." I hug him after I finish this. I begin to tear up. That's when the Peace Keepers come in and snatch Jude out of my arms.

"It's time to leave." I can make out through their muffled masks.

After they leave we have another minute or two until my Dad and Danielle, our escort come to get us. During this time Callie begins to break down and I don't know what to do but hug her while she sobs into my shirt.

"It'll be okay. We'll make it together." I try to say comfortingly, but it's futile. It just makes her cry harder.

"I know but its go-gonna be hard leaving the only family I've ever had." She says muffled in my shirt.

"Well you have me and we will get to see Jesus." I could see a smile come back to her face that is the smile I fell in love with. I guess she could read my mind because the next thing she did is what I was about to do…she kissed me.


End file.
